Rise of the Black Sun
by ShinichiKudoOwnsMySoul
Summary: He vowed revenge, cold, bloodthirsty revenge on those who wronged him. Those who shaped him into the cold psychopath he is today, one who delights in spilling blood, but he wasn't always this way. The Wizarding World will be nothing when he is through with them. He is once their savior, now their destruction, the destructive and violent man known as Judal. Judal is Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:A brand-new story has risen from the ashes! Again...O.o I have a bad habit of creating and not finishing more stories, but this will hopefully be continuing! It's a fascinating idea, and there simply aren't enough psychotic/evil/Dark Harry Potter fanfictions out there. I guess this is just an idea of mine that may or may not be continued! I've been watching Magi lately and have become ensnared in the characters, plus the idiotic behaviors of some people in my life have led me to feel the burning rage and anger necessary to write out this deeply disturbing fic. Remember, Judal says his parents are murdered by Al-thamen, but what if the truth is something far more sinister, hm? What if the said 'Magical World' turned their savior into a psycho?**

* * *

**Insanity's perspective Number One: In the heart of the afflicted**

There are no such things as good and evil. That's what we like to tell our children when we watch TV shows; that the heroes are always the good guys and nothing they do is ever wrong, and that the villains never have a chance to speak their minds, and that they are always accursed ones. But the truth is, things are more grey-and-grey in the world.

For sometimes, _evil is shaped by the hands of those who deem themselves to be good and wise and all-knowing. _And behind the veneer of every villain lies a dark, disturbing past waiting to be uncovered and explored, to help comfort the traumatized soul within. This is the tale of one of said individuals, who was once a normal human child, with normal desires, thoughts, and feelings.

However, that child would soon take a path down to darkness, because of the foolishness and arrogance of a certain group of magical users known as wizards. They are also people who have been given the powers of the djinns; however, they took their usage of it in a completely different direction than the path we originally intended for them to use it.

Free will is part of our gift to mankind, however with free will comes a price, there is the threat of darkness, of evil. Truth be told, there's not much difference between good and evil, but that's why the Magi exist, to help stabilize the order and defeat the ones who intend to make this world as harmful and evil as possible. But not every evil soul has completely closed off their minds; for some have merely suppressed their true self beneath so many masks.

Only we djinns can truly see into a human's heart and soul and see their memories. There is one such individual who has been warped into something far beyond what he was originally meant to be-and such gross underestimation of his abilities proved to be fatal to the errant species known to us only as wizards and witches. Instead of utilizing their magical power, they channeled it only into sticks and nothing else.

Above all, it was ultimately the wizards' arrogance and pride that ultimately led them to their destruction, ironically enough, at the hands of the one they once held up and esteemed a savior before he was old enough to even be able to have a choice or say in his destiny. The name of that boy who wound up destroying that society? Well, now he is known as _Judal or Judar, but once upon a time, he was known as Harry Potter, before his mind fell into madness. _

* * *

Now let's dive into his past and see what made him the way he is today. For every person has a reason for behaving the way that they do. Now let us begin. Will you listen to his tale of sadness and woe?

Judal was not by any means a kind man; he was the kind of human being better known as a psychopath, or someone who enjoyed toying with human lives. Watching humans squirm beneath his power and die was the most fun he'd ever had in his long years of existence. What? It wasn't like anyone besides himself ever _knew_ the truth about his existence-oh, and if they had-he would've silenced them.

Oh, yes...it was fun sometimes, thinking over how good a victim those idiots would've made, screaming in sheer agony, but at other times, the memories would bog Judal down and lead to him having nightmares about his past, nightmares that just made his psychosis worse. Scarcely any knew about this other side of him-and he intended to keep it that way.

"I wonder how those stupid, disgusting little pieces of garbage are faring. I mean, without their stupid little puppet, they're worthless, aren't they?" He said with a chuckle. Oh, he was so fortunate to be here and now. He'd never expected to travel back into the past, of all things-such a feat seemed impossible. Or at least, to his young, naive impressionable mind.

Now, the Black Magi was falling into the recesses of his worst enemy-his own mind. His own mind would turn against him in his sleep and attempt to assassinate him with nightmare after nightmare, dark vision after dark vision. Was this their way of still haunting him?

-A thousand years in the future or more-in the Wizarding World of England, 1995

* * *

A young boy stared at his idol in disbelief and confusion. The normally kind and loving Headmaster remained silent, saying nary a word to the boy, except to speak up in his defense briefly, but then fall silent. He wouldn't even look at the poor boy.

"Mr. Harry Potter, do you know you have broken the law today by performing a Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle several weeks ago? The Muggle is Dudley Dursley, and is your cousin. Explain yourself." Fudge commanded coldly. Now the little Potter brat would be out of his way, and Dumbledore would stand no chance in attempting to compromise his plans to help the Wizarding World.

"B-But, sir, I did nothing of the sort! I was simply attempting to assist my cousin! I didn't want him to die, you see! So, if you're talking about the other incident...I..." He began, but stopped, puzzled, upon seeing strange golden lights flitting about the room, circling him and then disappearing. What were they? What could they possibly be?

"...Lies!" The toad-like woman snapped from his left, glaring at him with such vile hatred that he never imagined it possible from a human being. We have evidence of you doing such heinous crimes! We heard that shortly after you arrived here, your relatives-Muggles, I might add-were found brutally murdered in their home. Now, seeing as you claim to being abused by these Muggles, might that not be proof that you murdered your relatives out of jealousy?"

"What are you talking about? I-I never did anything to them..." Harry stammered nervously, sweat coming down his face. What was going on here? He just wanted to be back at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. They would listen, they at least would understand his pleas.

He had seen the Dursleys dead, yes. He felt like throwing up when he had seen it. Vernon looked like he had been impaled with a sharp object of some sort, over a dozen times, and barely even resembled a human anymore, and the blood that was on him was disgusting. Yet Harry, strangely enough, hadn't even seen the culprit, the awful person who could've committed such a crime.

How odd it was-when he tried to think back about it-that he didn't really know too much. What could be going on? "Sir-" He spoke up, to Dumbledore, but the man didn't so much as budge. Why wasn't he listening to him? Stupid old fart, thinking he knew everything.

"Harry, my boy, the time has come for us to part. I am sorry that it had to be this way, truly I am-"

His words reek of lies, of venom in the poisonous snake's fangs that have now dripped out and are leaking the truth before his eyes-why did he not see before, the evil that lurked within this man, beneath his kind eyes, beneath that deceptively benign smile-how had he and so many others been fooled? He had to speak up, he had to. He had seen it-it had been the old man's doing.

"Sir, it wasn't me who did it, it was Albus Dumbledore, sir! I saw him kill my relatives!"

A deathly silence fell as members of the Ministry debated this accusation. Certainly Albus was a renowned member who had won many members' trust, but his wayward ways of handling magic and muggle relations caused many to be quite suspicious of his judgment. Umbridge in particular paused, interested all of a sudden in the boy's sudden change in behavior. Was he lying again or was he telling the truth?

"...I know it. He came to my house, saying I had to go away for my own protection, and then he stabbed them to death with his wand. He used Avada Kedavra or something on them! I saw it with my own two eyes!" He exclaimed, voice shaking, his eyes filled with tears. For some reason, everything seemed to be so oddly...oddly...weird and out of order.

"I see...and does anyone here among us have a right to protest Mr. Potter's claims?" Fudge said. Maybe the boy was telling the truth.

"I do," Said a new voice. Harry turned in time to see a familiar face; it was that of none other than Ron Weasley. Hermione was beside him, her face filled with anger and tears. Beside her stood Molly Weasley, and oddly enough..._Neville? _

"I don't think any of you should believe a word he says! He's a liar! He murdered the Dursleys!" Ron said. The court was silent.

"Weasley, please provide proof of your accusations before you do so," Umbridge sneered. Percy was looking strangely interested.

"...I know...I saw him talking to a snake...or something...and then he tried to hide it by throwing it into a hole!"

This was such a cheesy lie that Harry couldn't help but laugh. Why was his friend acting so annoying? Wouldn't he be better off-

"...That's right, Ron, and then there was the time where he tried to kill you, down in the Chamber of Secrets, by leaving you stranded there! You poor dear, to think you've had to put up with that Slytherin boy all this time!" Molly said, but she glared at Harry with motherly rage, who blinked in confusion upon seeing odd black lights emanating from her body, surrounding her entire being. Ron, however, had none around him, in other words-the black meant they weren't genuine words?

How did he know this, though? How? What was happening here? "I-I never tried to kill him! And U-Uncle died-"

'Like he should have,' A new voice whispered, 'After all, he was trying to murder you.'

"...I..didn't want to believe that Harry could be a murderer, of all people, but when I sent a copy of it to the muggle police, they said only Harry's fingerprints could be found at the scene!" Hermione said, tears coming out of her eyes. She slapped Harry hard across the face. "I trusted you...I thought, with Dumbledore helping us...we could save the world from evil. But instead...instead, you...you found out about everything and you never spoke to us again."

'Liar, liar, she's a filthy liar,' The voice in his mind chanted, and Harry clutched at his head, feeling himself go limp. He didn't know what was going on.

"...I hate him," Ron said, "I always have, I'd say you arrest him and throw him into Azkaban! He deserves to be there, after murdering his relatives! I mean, abuse is no reason to kill them! He even murdered his cousin, too."

This was news to the others, who all turned accusing gazes on Harry, who only saw the yellow and black lights around them shine. Black energy swirled around the faces of Molly Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and even...Neville. But none had so evil an aura about them as Dumbledore himself.

"...I must say, I have heard quite enough. Now, young Mr. Potte_r is indeed _our savior, but I'm afraid Harry hasn't learned proper manners. I sent you there, Harry, so you could learn how to be a better human being. And you, my boy, did quite the unexpected-and-terrible deed. You are no better than Voldemort. Such a pity..."

And with that, Dumbledore waved his wand, instantly freezing the minister and everyone else in their seats, and picking up Harry, and throwing him in the chair, strapping him in tightly. "This is all for the Greater Good, Harry," He whispered, but he could swear he saw a grin on the old man's face.

"...Let's kill him." Neville Longbottom said, which startled Harry.

"Neville...why?" He moaned, feeling tears slip out of his eyes. Why was everything going so goddamned wrong? And for some reason, when he closed his eyes-all he saw was red...red...staining the floor of the Dursleys house...and red coating his hands. All he saw was red.

"...He tortured his own family. That makes him unforgivable. I don't want to see him again!" Neville screamed.

Ginny Weasley came up, timidly but determinedly, after the rest of her family had testified against Harry. She looked at all of them with angry eyes. "...He isn't the one who did it. I love Harry and won't let you hurt him any longer," She said darkly. He could see dark and light intermingling among her.

"...What are those lights?" He muttered to himself. Maybe he could grab those lights if he just tried hard enough, he could-

"Regardless, Miss Weasley, the verdict rests on Mr. Albus Dumbledore. What do you say?"

"Guilty..." He said gently. "Mr. Potter, hand me your wand."

But Harry did not. This court was wrong. This whole flipping scene was wrong. He was a hero, a savior-so what gave them the right to be so goddamned cruel?

"...I hate every last one of you! I hate you all! I wish you were all dead, every single last one of you traitors!" He screamed, tears coming down his face faster and faster. But he couldn't move, he was stuck in the chair. And his hand was on his wand, and he'd be damned if he'd hand it over to a bastard like the old man-

But then his wand was out of his reach, in the grip of the toad woman, who snapped it in two, and Harry felt a strange sensation go through his body, it was as though something inside his mind broke. He slid down, limply. No one noticed. No one cared.

"...I declare you, expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I declare you a traitor to Wizardkind, to be executed on the spot if seen, and sentence you to Azkaban, you Death Eater in the making," Percy Weasley spat.

"Hermione..." He whispered weakly, his hands weak, but she glared at him.

"I hate you. I'll never forgive you...ever!" She said.

"Oh, and there is one other matter we'd like to clear up," Fudge said as he came in, holding two very familiar creatures. One was Dobby the House-elf, who looked quite displeased, and the second was his owl, Hedwig. "We don't want anyone sending you gifts through the mail, but nor do we want you dying on us before your prison sentence ends, either. So we'll ask for a choice from you, Harry Potter. Do you wish for your house elf to die or become a house elf again under the service of another master of your choosing, or do you wish for your owl to die or become someone else's pet? I don't advocate slaughtering magical creatures that aren't dangerous."

"Hedwig...? She's mine...my friend...please give her to me."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Harry. She is no longer yours. You are no longer provided with any rights," Dumbledore said softly. "Make your choice..."

He closed his eyes, weakly, calling out to his friend. She didn't want this, either. "...Give her...to..."

Everyone was listening now.

"Give her...to...Luna Lovegood..." He said. "And Dobby...is my friend...I don't want him being served to anyone else again."

Fudge nodded. "Very well, then. That sounds fair enough. The owl will be given to Miss Lovegood, provided that she does not attempt to help Mr. Potter in any way. Her life will be spared. But your elf, on the other hand, will sadly have to die. It is regrettable, losing a good servant, but they're replaceable. I will keep an eye on Dumbledore, like you asked, Mr. Potter, in exchange for your service in jail. Do your time admirably and I will let you go."

Umbridge spoke up then. "But, Minister. Do you not believe this boy killed his family?"

"...I don't know," Fudge said, "Take him to the jail."

"No, Dobby! Dobby!" Were the last words heard from the lips of Harry Potter as he fell unconscious, into darkness.

* * *

He found himself in a cold, dark cell. He was chained to the wall. He couldn't move, but the golden lights were here, there, and everywhere as well. He found he liked them. They were his best friends in this ordeal.

"So you see," He said to the one light, "That's why I was thrown in here...because...that dumb brunette bitch lied about me...and the carrot-headed girl still naively believed in her hero...but heroes don't exist...what happened to Dobby?"

The dark light entered his body and showed him an image of the poor house elf, lying there, clearly dead. Someone had killed him, but it was evident that it was done very humanely. Despite being a corrupt bastard, Fudge clearly had some restraint unlike Dumbledore.

"...You see, I wonder why heroes and villains even exist, to begin with? Who the hell cares? I certainly don't see anyone...coming in...ha...to save me...ha hahahahahaahahaha!" He collapsed in a laughing fit on the floor of his cell, laughing hysterically for the next ten minutes.

"Hey, someone shut him up!" Came the voice of one Bellatrix Lestrange. That man's insane rambling both fascinated her and terrified her and she didn't know why.

"...You have a pretty voice...maybe...maybe I can enjoy taking it from you..." Harry rambled, scratching at his hair. "...How does that sound? Hmm?"

The door to his cell opened, and Dumbledore appeared, looked at him and said, "It is time, Harry."

Harry nodded and got out, bounding all the way there. Dumbledore smiled. "He is back to his old self."

But when Harry got there, what awaited him was a Dementor's kiss. But, though he died, his soul was thrown back into the past. And so he was reborn anew as Judal, the boy who lived and breathed darkness.

* * *

His eyes had somehow become red with madness. He giggled to himself as he floated in the air. "Now, how could I get my revenge on those pieces of crap? Perhaps I could destroy that old bastard first..." He snapped his fingers, and like that, he was gone.

_Blood was everywhere. His aunt had been the first to go, complaining about his rebelliousness and how he was a danger to her precious Duddykins, seemed a lot more compliant with a stab in her shoulder and her throat slashed, guaranteeing her a quick but painful death. He knew she still had some love for him, so though she had to die, she would die quickly, but feel the pain he felt. _

_He saw Dudley, lying there helpless, and saw a sharp object come flying through the air and land in Vernon Dursley's side, killing him. Still, the objects came flying down at Vernon and impaled him over and over. He collapsed, and opened his eyes, to see blood everywhere. Except for him and the raspy breathing of one Dudley Dursley. _

_Dudley opened his eyes to see his cousin lying soaked in the blood of his parents, and did the only thing he could do: he screamed. He crawled on the floor, saying he was sorry for how he'd treated Harry. Harry looked at him in contempt and told him to run away and start a new life somewhere. So he did. _

_However, Dudley too eventually succumbed to insanity. _

* * *

Dumbledore awoke to a loud noise outside his room. "What is that?" He asked, sleepily, getting up. What he saw astonished him. His entire room was frozen and filled to the brim with ice. There was a carpet in the air and someone was floating there, watching him in satisfaction.

"Hello there, old bastard, do you remember me, hmmm?" He said, licking his lips and pushing his ponytail back with his fingers.

"Harry," He whispered. "You must die. You've become a danger to the Light."

"Uh-uh, no magic bullshit, old man. Today we fight honestly, with our hands."

Reluctantly, the old man did as he was told and came towards Harry, intending to knock him to the ground and then kill him with the Elder Wand.

However, 'Harry' lazily dodged, floating above him. "Your aim is boring~ and you suck. Did you ever know that you're such a boring sad sack of crap? You really oughta die. It'd be fun seeing you die. Goodbye!" Judal laughed, as he aimed his ice at Dumbledore and fired.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore awoke. Was it all a dream he'd had? Until he saw the hospital gown he was in, and the fact that his body was awfully cold. He was lying in a marble coffin. He couldn't move. Why was he alive?

"...Hello there, old man. I've come to finish the job," The same cruel voice whispered, and then in an instant, everything ended for Albus Dumbledore.

Judal sat above the trees, watching everything in boredom. "I suppose I can kill some more of these useless wimps. But maybe it'd be more fun watching the chibi and his friends rile them up as well. What should I do? How boring this is all turning out to be..."

He turned his head slightly, noticing a familiar figure watching him in disbelief. It was Hermione.

"Ooh," He said, "Victim number one, coming _right up_..."

"Harry," She whispered, "Is it you?"

**Should I continue this or just leave it as is? I think I'm gonna work on the next chapter tomorrow. Also, it's meant to be confusing, because Judal/Harry has psychosis, and thus nothing he thinks is coherent. So did they betray him? Yes, and they cruelly did it, not knowing he had a mental illness. I do not condone murder in any way, I am just saying I think it is possible that the Wizarding World would betray him like this. And realistically speaking, take a sane human child, isolate them from society, abuse them, make them into a servant for your own satisfaction, starve them, take them away to a cult where they're forced to nearly kill themselves year after year...enough pressure on that and the person will lose their mind.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Wow, I'm surprised by how many follows I got on this. I do honestly enjoy writing warped/dark/twisted Harry Potter fanfiction. And it's fun to see who'll get what's coming to them next. And yes, reviewer, Judal has already been in his life, he's just returning to the present for a bit of mischief...and some mass murder? Idk what'll happen next, but in recent events, massacres seem to be happening far too often, so I'm going to treat it with a bit more sensibility. I don't approve of cold-blooded murder, however the character does. Nothing new there. XD And my sincerest condolences and regards to the black families who are suffering so badly right now. I only wish I could help you all and end your suffering, because it isn't right what's going on. I'll just send you a virtual hug. Stay alive, stay safe, and please have a roof over your heads! I love you all, black or white, you are who you are, and that's what matters to me. **

**Chapter 2 Who will die next? **

* * *

Hermione stared at the sight before her in disbelief, eying the figure who was looking at her with hungry, demented eyes, taking her in, no doubt sizing her up. What was with the creepy look in his eyes? And when were Harry's eyes blood red, and why did he look so different? What was with the carpet and his hair? She recalled Harry having been thrown into Azkaban-but then it hit her-Harry was now _insane. _

And it was all their fault. She stared at him for a few moments, taking him in, the pathetic shell of what used to be her best friend, now an insane psycho? This was too horrible...she felt tears form in her eyes as they escaped down her face and she started to sob, getting down on her hands and knees, covering her face with her hands.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Harry, really, I am! I-I don't know what happened to e-everyone! They all started acting so o-odd and unlike themselves! N-Neville never remembered saying any of the things he said. And neither did Molly...in fact, we all deeply regretted what we did! Please, forgive me!"

She paused as she felt a soft touch on her head and realized Harry was stroking her hair gently. She froze. "Harry...? Are you..angry with me?"

She realized her mistake when the gentle touch turned into a harsh tug as Harry yanked her up by her hair, pulling a few strands of it out, ignoring her screams for him to put her down, as other people noticed and started to come over and ask what was going on, Harry dropped her onto his carpet, brushed her hair off of him in boredom, and then sighed loudly.

"Ooh, what a pity. Here I'd hoped I'd be able to kill you without anyone elsee interfering. But it looks like I'll have some nice puppets to play with for now!" He said happily as he fired his magoi at the standing crowd, who had no time to dodge. In an instant, ten people there were now icicles, impaled and killed instantaneously. "...Don't worry. They aren't in any pain anymore, and besides, they haven't done anythin' bad to me! It's the ones who have done wrong to me who are gonna be the first to suffer..like you." He said, putting his hand on her chin.

"Why would you kill people?" She demanded.

He looked at her and then held his sides, shaking with maniacal laughter. "Why? Why are you asking me something like that? IT's what I was bred to do, that's what you all wanted out of me, remember?" He said, wiping tears away from his ruby red eyes. "Ha, thanks for the laugh, bitch, but your blood's gonna be spilled shortly. Ha, how I look forward to this."

He frowned, dodging a spell cast his way by an angry Arthur Weasley. "Hm...if it isn't one of the magical bastards. Well, he can be the first to die, then."

"Don't kill him!" Hermione cried, but all that earned her was a slash across the face from Judal's icicles.

"You don't tell me what to do, girly. I do what I want to do, and the name isn't Harry Potter anymore. That man died. I am Judal now." He said, glaring at her. He sighed. "You're boring me now, get off my carpet."

He kicked her, but she managed to hold onto his braid and keep herself from falling. Infuriated, Judal spun around and stomped on her hands.

"Die, you annoying girl! Just die! I hate you! I want everyone to die for betraying me!" He cried, and then more ice shot out and impaled thirty more people in the crowd, including Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Stanley Shunpike, Crabbe, Goyle, their parents, Rita Skeeter, Mundungus Fletcher, a Death Eater, and several other innocent people. Hermione noticed that he never stabbed any children.

Arthur was now missing several fingers. Percy, well...was half the man he used to be. Pandemonium broke out as people screamed. Spells were cast in all directions but it was futile. Judal dodged them all and kicked Hermione off, sending her to crash three feet down on the ground, where she twisted her leg, and sprained her arm. She lay there, helpless.

* * *

"Why?" She moaned, seeing all the carnage. That was when all of a sudden, a light rocketed by her and slammed straight into Judal. No, not a light...a _flame. A moving flame. _

Judal got back up and cursed. "Who the hell are you, you-"

He paused upon seeing the flame reshape itself into a person, revealing a huge black sword with flames around it and a pair of orange hands holding the blade steady, and as the figure who was within the flames revealed himself, his mouth fell open.

Long blond hair, lots of muscle, and stern golden eyes made it readily apparent to him just _who_ it was that had stopped him.

"That's enough, Judal. Amon and I will silence you now."

"Oh, that's it! You're that scrawny blond prince I hit years ago! You're that Alibaby!"

"It's_ Alibaba_," Alibaba growled under his breath, unamused by the ridiculous nickname. "And I'm going to destroy you here and now for what you've done."

Aladdin showed up as well, grimacing as he took in all the bloodshed. "I knew you'd do this, Judal. I know your past."

"What the hell are you saying, Aladdin? This guy's a mass-murdering psychopath. The least we can do is bring him down with Amon."

_"Don't_ kill him," Aladdin said sharply.

"But, Aladdin, are you forgetting what he did to Ugo? What he did to me, and to you?" Alibaba pressed, glaring at Judal fiercely.

Hermione had blacked out by then. The rest of the wizards had fled in terror. A Death Eater aimed a stray spell at Alibaba, who dodged and knocked him out with a fist to the jaw.

"I want to show mercy to him. No mercy was shown to him from the beginning, and that's why he is what he is today, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin said.

"Hey, chibi, what are you talking about?" Judal babbled.

"I know the real you." Aladdin said.

"Don't even say it!" Judal cried.

"Aladdin, stop getting so close to him! He'll kill you!" Alibaba cried. "Aladdin!"

But Aladdin didn't listen. Instead, he approached Judal.

"Stay away from me!" He cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. This is definitely being continued. I will update it sporadically due to my having so many HP crossover stories and whatnot. But it's high up on my list, believe me. **

**"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?**

**William Shakespeare"**

**Chapter 3 Judar's past and the role of the traitors**

-Azkaban Prison, the past-

* * *

_Harry was having those dreams again. He curled up in a ball, tears pouring out of his eyes as the young teen pleaded for mercy, where none would come. He knew no one would save him here. The Wizarding World was a cruel world that condemned those different from him. He was not the same boy he had been when he had been locked away in this goddamned hellhole._

_"Stop it...please...make it stop..." He howled, as the dementors lurked outside the cell, poking their heads in, curious as to what was going on with the boy. He had been especially delicious lately with his nightmares, but something immensely dark was building within the boy. Something even their limited intellects did not like._

_The dark balls of light formed around the sleeping teenager, cushioning themselves among him, as if protecting him, before suddenly clustering together defensively and scaring the dementors away, who were terrified of the evil within. It was too evil, too evil even for them._

_"Shut Potter up," A criminal beside him said, kicking the wall of the cell right next to the black-haired teen, who whimpered in his sleep._

_He twitched again, feeling nothing but pain and a strange energy coursing throughout his body. He was surrounded by nothing but chains dragging him down, no matter where he looked, he was surrounded._

_A guard opened the door and bounded in, tossing some old food on a plate and water for Harry before kicking the young teen into the wall. "That'll teach you to be a pain in the ass. You little piece of shit."_

_Harry's eyes snapped open then, and his long hair fell from where it had been braided neatly, falling down to his chest as he sat up, tears pouring out of his eyes. His glasses had been crushed by Dumbledore, who had told him he deserved to suffer. Curse that old man. Curse this entire world._

_"What the fuck is the matter with your eyes?"_

_Harry blinked and then blinked again, before he reached out a hand to the other. "Please let me out. I didn't kill them, I didn't..."_

_The guard punched him before pointing his wand at him. "Crucio!"_

_A sharp pain hit Harry, as he screamed in pain._

_"Make it stop...make it stop! Please...if this is fate, then I curse it! I curse all of you! I hate you, I hate all of you, I wish you were all dead!" He screamed._

_"SILENCE, POTTER! TAKE HIM INTO THE SOLITARY PRISON FOR THE DAY."_

_Harry was bound by chains and led out, the dementors following behind him, even as he begged and pleaded for them to stop. He had known it was no use, there was no kindness in this world._

_"Someone...someone, please...help me." He whispered, tears falling onto the soft, dirt ground. He stared at his hands, noticing how pale his skin was now and slowly, braiding his hair back up again. He noticed a puddle of water in the corner, wandered over to it, and was startled to discover that his eyes were bright red instead of green for some reason._

_"...Someone...I don't want to be alone..." He whispered, burying his head in his knees._

_'You are never alone, child of the rukh...dear Magi..' A new voice whispered._

_Harry sprang to his knees. "Who said that?" He demanded._

_'I did...I am a piece of the rukh...I have sensed your suffering and sorrow. One such as you is doomed to depravity, to darkness. But we in the darkness do not judge, we only allow you to pursue your own goals to the end. Do you wish to become free of this place...?'_

_"Yes.." Harry mumbled._

_'Dear Magi, you can be reborn in another place...away from these hideous monsters. You deserve better. No one dares mistreat a Magi in my world...apparently, times are different here...'_

_The words died down, leaving Harry alone as suddenly the dementors showed up again, suddenly plunging him into darkness as every worst moment of his life was played before him in slow motion, even as the teenager screamed bloody murder._

_"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE!"_

_But no one listened, no one cared._

_He saw himself crying in his cupboard after Dudley struck him for getting higher grades, he saw himself crying after his arm had been twisted by Vernon, he saw him trapped within the Chamber of secrets, clutching his bleeding arm, he saw himself being tortured by Umbridge, blood pouring down his arm._

_He stared at his arm. The words emblazoned on it read, "I must not tell lies.." What a hypocritical statement that was._

_The memories hit him awfully hard._

_Each one felt like bits of hail being thrown at him hard._

_Ron and Hermione, sneering at him, laughing._

_"We fooled you, you piece of crap. You don't deserve to exist. You deserve to die."_

_"Shut up..." Harry hissed, tightening his fists...the angrier he became, the more everything seemed to become more lucid. He knew what he must do._

_The illusory Ron grabbed his hands, bound him behind his back, and smiled. "Watch this..." He undid his buckle and did something horrible to Hermione._

_"DIE!" Harry screeched, and something flew out of his hands and destroyed the illusion created by the dementor, who screeched at inhuman intervals and bolted._

_Harry stared in disbelief. What had that been? That strange light?_

_"Potter, learned your lesson yet?" The same guard from before taunted._

_Harry remained oddly quiet, the boy's crimson orbs looking anywhere else but at him._

_"I guess so," He said, dragging the boy back to his prison. The boy still said nothing._

_"Finally learned humility, Potter? That makes sense. Be a good little puppet."_

_When he was in the cell, Harry glared at the man before him. "Shut up...you're going to play with me for a little while until I'm satisfied."_

_The man's screams were drowned out by the other prisoners' screams as Harry smirked widely and began his idea of fun, which was using his newfound powers to stab the other in his stomach and play with his organs, watching the blood splash on his hand._

_"Please..." The other pleaded._

_Harry laughed maniacally as he aimed his powers again at the man and snapped his neck. The corpse fell to the ground. "That will make you think again before you hurt me...you piece of crap." He hissed before kicking the other's corpse._

_His cell door opened. Someone was coming in. Harry didn't look up, too engrossed in talking to the voice in his head and the yellow friends he had._

_"Harry...?" A new voice whispered._

_He whipped his head up to see Lupin standing in the doorway, staring at him in pure disbelief._

_"What did they do to you?" He whispered, "Dear lord, they should have never hurt you."_

_Harry remained silent, glaring at the other._

_"What happened to your beautiful green eyes?" Lupin asked, puzzled as to why the boy's eyes were such a bright red. It gave off a distinctly evil aura._

_The boy stared at him before he cackled, a high-pitched laugh that chilled Remus to the bone. He had lost his mind. His poor nephew had lost his flipping mind, and it was all Dumbledore's fault._

_"Harry...?" He asked, stepping toward the other._

_The other shakily shook his head, still smiling. "Don't come any closer, Wolf Man. I'll chop your head up into itty bitty pieces and feed it to my friends. See them? They're everywhere!" He ranted._

_"You're insane...let's get you out of here."_

_But the other glared at him. "Get out, Wolf Man. You're a sinner. You never helped me. A magi like me doesn't need scum like you. Leave!"_

_"Magi?" Lupin asked. "Harry, please..."_

_Some force was hurled at him by unseen hands._

_"Get out!"_

_Lupin ran for his life, as he heard insane laughter coming from Harry's cell._

_"Hey, little Belly, did you see the look on his face?" Harry bellowed._

_Bellatrix laughed, too. "You've got quite the sadistic side, little Potty. It's delicious."_

_"Why, thank you." Harry said, laughing again._

_Kou Empire, past again_

_"Judar-channn, I want to play." Kougyoku said, nudging Judar. The magi barely paid attention to her, instead sitting on the rooftop and playing with some humans with his magic, watching as they struggled and stopped moving. "What are you doing?"_

_"Playing with my puppets," He said, taking a bite out of a peach before throwing it backwards where it hit Kougyoku on the head. "Shut up, you nag too much, old hag. You're like that brown-haired bitch I hate. Someday I'll kill her."_

_"Judar-chan?"_

_He turned around. "An old hag like you doesn't need to see me at my worst. You deserve better." He said, with a smirk on his face._

_Kougyoku was a nice girl. But what could be said about Gyokuen Ren? She was a total monster, worse than Umbridge. He hated spending time around her. She alone knew of his being from another dimension, because she too was from another reality._

_Then there was Kouen. Another family of redheads...what luck. Kouen was a boring bastard, Koumei was a lazy doofus, Kouha was his favorite psychopath, Kourin was a snooty bitch, Kougyoku was naive and so easily influenced._

_Oh, there they were...the other two. Hakuei Ren, someone who reminded him of his own mother, before she had been slaughtered by Voldemort. His eyes turned sad as he saw the hardened young boy with black hair and a scar across his face, so much like his own._

_"Hakuryuu-kun and I aren't that different," Judar mumbled, fingers pushing back black bangs only to show that his scar was gone._

_Judar teleported over to Hakuryuu, who frowned at the other._

_"What do you want, Judar?" Hakuryuu snapped._

_"You're an adorable brat, but yer never gonna get any girls pouting like that." Judar flicked Hakuryuu's forehead, causing the young boy to gasp and push him away._

* * *

"We're here to stop you, Judar!" Alibaba cried.

"Oh, please, you couldn't stop me even if you tried! You know nothing about my life!" Judar cackled, even as Aladdin approached. A familiar friend joined him then. It was Hakuryuu.

"Stay away from my Magi," Hakuryuu warned.

"Hakuryuu," Alibaba said sadly, "We just want to make him normal-"

"Judar has been through so much, so much that you could never hope to understand. Perhaps you could understand, Aladdin-sama..." Hakuryuu mumbled thoughtfully. They had all teleported to a private location, ignoring the wizards below them.

"I wanted to kill more of those bastards, Hakuryuu..." Judar mumbled.

"What's the story here?" Alibaba demanded.

"Judar wasn't always this way," Hakuryuu said, "He was used by that society like a puppet, then thrown away into jail and tortured into insanity."

"That's horrible..." Alibaba mumbled.

"...Judar-san, that pain hurts, doesn't it?" Aladdin said, "But I can help you."

"Leave me alone, Chibi," Judar moaned, "I do not need your help."

Judar disappeared in a flash of light.

"He's going to go avenge himself. I suggest that you two remain here and do not contact either Kouen Ren or-"

"What if Kougyoku shows up?"

He hesitated. "She's my cousin," He mumbled.

"Or Morgiana?"

He looked even more hesitant.

"...Ah...you misunderstand. Judar is the one who will bring peace to this world by being its destruction."

"Is it really that bad?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes," Hakuryuu said.

Judar teleported into a familiar person's room.

Umbridge shrieked in terror as Judar's arms closed around her throat.

"You had this coming, cat bitch. How about we make a nice present out of your organs?" He said, as his magic formed around him and several ice spheres appeared. He aimed them at Umbridge, and soon enough, Umbridge was nothing but a decoration of blood on the ceiling, a bloated corpse.

"Time to deliver this to Fudge-kun!" He said.

The screams of horror could be heard from the Minister's office.

There was a note attached to Umbridge's mutilated body. It read, 'Dear Minister of Candy, you're going to explode next unless you allow me to completely eradicate your outdated kind off this planet. Any attempts at trying to stop me will be met with violence. Here's a dead Umbitch decoration for your convenience. Hang her off your door, use her as a Halloween costume!' Signed, the Dark Magi

Panic came in the Wizarding World. Parents became afraid to let children go to school. Among them were one Ronald Bilius Weasley and one Hermione Jean Granger, who was still uneasy after the attack by Judar.

They had just finished tucking their children to bed when a black apparition appeared by Ron's bed and dragged him out before vanishing.

"RON!" Hermione screamed.

Ron opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're with me, Ron-kun," Judar taunted.

"Harry...?" Ron said, staring with wide eyes at the Magi, who smiled.

"It's torture time for you. You're going to watch as I kill your kids."

"No!" Alibaba cried.

"Fine then, idiot prince, I'll just torture them by burning their stuffed animals and having them watch their precious daddy die."

"Allow me," Hakuryuu said, "He betrayed you, correct?"

Judar nodded. "What will you do?"

"Belial," Hakuryuu said, as the djinn appeared to serve his master, "Destroy his soul and send him to wander eternally."

Belial took out a scythe and slashed at Ron, whose body fell lifeless as his soul left his body, never to return.

"...He deserved that much," Judar sneered.

"Anyone else you wish for me to kill?" Hakuryuu asked.

Judar shook his head. "I think Hermione-chan will want to see her husband!"

Hermione sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? It's just what you were going to do to me, correct?"

"I'm sick of him being in our lives! We're going to kill him after Voldemort is destroyed, right? We might even disfigure him, I can't wait!" Ron said happily.

Harry felt tears trickle down his face.

"...I hate him so much. I dislike being with him." Hermione said, "Let's just kill him soon. I'm sick of his naivete."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione wept, "Bring me back my husband."

"He's gone where no one can ever escape," Hakuryuu said coldly, "He will forever be alone in another dimension."


End file.
